


Programming

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi and Data curiously indulge in the android's sexual programming for the first time.</p><p>This fic is for thisparticularlight, who expressed to me their mutual fascination with Data as a sexual being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Programming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisparticularlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisparticularlight/gifts).



> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!
> 
> THERE BE SMUT AHEAD!

Geordi and Data had been seeing one another exclusively for about two months, and they were not yet public about their relationship, excluding to Counselor Troi. They had done what normal couples liked to do to get to know each other: dates, long late-night conversations, or continuing their trips to the holodeck, whether it was to solve a mystery in London or to teach Data how to fish on the azure lakes of Betazed.

One evening, at the premiere of Dr. Crusher’s production of King Lear, with her appalling casting of Reginald Barclay. Data noticed that Geordi had moved his leg closer toward him, his hand resting upon his knee. Data instantly grasped Geordi’s hand to interlock his long fingers with his, and he brought their hands to his own leg where they remained for the rest of the show.

Then, there were the ‘night-caps’ in their quarters. Geordi always suggested his place, since he had a bed in case the situation would get hotter and heavier.

It never did, until Geordi decided to bring up the subject one night in Geordi’s quarters as they sipped on Ktarian Merlot.

“Data,” he set down his glass of wine on the table in front of the sofa. “There’s been something I’ve wanted to talk to you about for a while now.”

Data tilted his head and set his glass on the table as well. “What is it, darling?”

Geordi bit his lip at the adoring tone of his pet name and said, “We’ve been together for a couple of months now, and I really enjoy our time together.”

Data grinned and nodded. “As do I, Geordi.”

“But…I would really like to take this…further...do you understand what I mean?”

Data creased his brow in confusion. “Is there something to which I have not been as attentive as I should be?”

Geordi’s lips parted in slight surprise. “Actually, Data…yeah, there is.”

“Are you referring to intercourse?”

Geordi paused and reached for his glass and quickly took another sip before setting it down and turning back to Data. “Yes, honey. I am,” he muttered, rubbing his hands together. “But, I’m a little nervous.”

Data moved closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh. “Have you never been involved in sexual activity, Geordi? I promise…that I will be gentle.”

Geordi looked away, as if doing so would prevent the heat from rising within his cheeks. He put his hand on top of Data’s, saying, “Yes, I have. A few times, actually.” He paused again and took a deep breath. “Data…is it true that you are ‘fully functional?’” 

“Of course, my love,” he replied instantly. “I am programmed in multiple techniques. A broad—“

“Okay, I get it,” Geordi laughed softly. “So…you’ve used these techniques before?”

Data averted his eyes for a moment and squeezed Geordi’s hand. “Once...”

“With Tasha?”

Data looked up, his eyes wide. “How did you know?”

“I had a feeling,” Geordi replied, with a smile. “I’m curious as to how…your programming works.”

“Are you inquiring as an engineer or as my lover?”

“Both,” Geordi grinned. “Okay, so…how does your programming start? What did Tasha do?”

“You wish for me to go into full detail?” he asked.

“Not exactly.”

Data thought for a moment and began. “Dr. Soong designed my sexual encoding to be a highly advanced program initiated by physical contact. It is the same with my social programming. For example, when I shake someone’s hand, that particular program allows me to experience what one would feel when meeting someone new. A state of curiosity and anticipation one may feel when meeting a stranger for the first time. Or whenever Counselor Troi pats me on the shoulder in an encouraging manner, my sub-processors translate this stimulus to my brain, allowing me to feel at ease.”

“So you do have some sort of basic emotional programming?” Geordi interjected.

Data nodded. “However, these particular programs are lacking in the actual emotional reactions that come with casual stimulation. This is one reason I cannot weep even when I am faced with something sad. When Tasha died…” His voice trailed and he looked away again.

Geordi put his arm around him. “You miss her, don’t you?” he asked.

The android slowly lifted his eyes to him, saying, “I do think about her quite often, and I long for her presence. However, do not think that I long for her in the way that I do for you, darling.”

Geordi smiled. “Even if you did, Data…I would understand. You were close to her in a very special way, and you were her friend. It’s okay to feel that way and to miss her. Hell, I miss her. We all do.”

They were silent for a moment until Data continued, “Although I do remember that, by Tasha touching me in the way that she did, my sexual sub-routines did initiate. I could not tell you, however, what I was experiencing due to the polywater intoxicant that had temporarily polluted my neural net.”

“So, you never truly got to experience your first time?”

“I experienced it, Geordi. On the other hand, I do not recall the last moments of intercourse. One moment I was tossed upon Tasha’s bed, the next moment my sub-processors are relaying signals, causing me to feel…” He smirked again, and cautiously said, “To feel…every bit of Tasha.”

Geordi squeezed his shoulder encouraging. “Then what happened?”

Data shook his head. “Somehow…I had found that I was rebooting myself. I had temporarily shut down.”

“Do you think it was the polywater infection? Maybe it briefly crashed one of your sub-processors.”

Data shrugged. “I do not know, Geordi. I do remember having a sensation that I was quite inebriated.”

Geordi chuckled. “Yeah…you were a bit. The captain was not pleased.” He felt Data put an arm around his waist. “Data? You said ‘physical contact?”

“Yes.”

“Are you able to pleasure yourself?”

“I have tried on several occasions, but to no avail. It seems that an outside physical entity is the only means by which I can be turned on.” Geordi laughed out loud, making Data give him a confused look. “What is funny?”

“You kind of made a sexual innuendo there, baby,” Geordi said, playfully.

Data quickly searched his memory banks. “Ah…I see. Very amusing. Childish, but amusing.”

“Hey!” Geordi guffawed. “You’re the one that said it, not me!”

Data grinned as he watched Geordi. “It is always a pleasure to make you smile.” They sat in another moment of silence, holding each other close until Data pressed his lips against Geordi’s cheek, making him moan agreeably. “Do you wish to engage in sexual intercourse?” he whispered to the engineer.

Geordi sneered. “Data…that isn’t really the proper way to—“

“I wish to make love to you, Geordi.”

Geordi just looked at him, Data’s glow radiating through his VISOR. He could make out his perfectly formed face, regal nose, and soft, bow-shaped lips. He stood and took Data’s hands and led him to the bedroom.

They stood beside the bed and he reached out his hand and placed it on Data’s cheek as he brought his lips closer. He barely parted his lips and lightly kissed him as he felt Data’s hand move up his arm and rest just above his elbow.

Geordi reached behind Data and unzipped his uniform tunic, letting it drop to the floor to reveal a form-fitting black shirt. His hands reached under that shirt and slowly brought it above Data’s head and let it drop to the floor. He traced his fingertips against the chiseled chest and toned biceps, and Geordi breathed in the intoxicating scent of his artificial skin. It emitted a gentle, almost honeyed scent when Data would begin to ‘sweat.’

Data then undressed Geordi from the waist up as the engineer pressed his lips harder against his golden chest. Hands were soon unbuttoning their respective trousers and they both stepped out of them, now standing by the bed in their underwear.

The android slowly turned Geordi’s body around and he wrapped his long, slender arms around him as he pulled the engineer to his chest. Data felt warm on Geordi’s back and, as Data’s soft lips trail his neck and shoulders, Geordi rubbed one of his palms against Data’s thigh. “How is this?” he whispered.

Data spoke softly against his neck. “Please continue,” he whispered back, his hands now gliding onto Geordi’s dark chest. His fingernails lightly grazed him as Data began to suck at the skin just behind his ear.

A slight pulse of static shock coursed through Data’s body, making him warmer as they nestled their nearly naked bodies closer together. His artificial heart began to pump harder in his chest cavity.

Geordi inhaled sharply when Data’s tongue began trace his earlobe and he turned back to him to direct him toward the bed.

Data silently obeyed as he rested on his back, his head on one of the pillows. He looked at Geordi, saying, “My heart is beginning to accelerate.”

“You’re not the only one…” his partner sighed heavily as he hooked his fingers in the android’s underpants and slid them off of him. He took off his own and climbed in bed beside him where they continued to kiss.

“Darling?” came Data’s soft voice.

“Yeah, baby?” Geordi said, against his lips.

“I am…feeling many different things at the moment.”

“Please…tell me what they are.”

“Your skin is very warm, my love,” the android whispered against his neck. “Your breathing…is different…it is pleasing to hear. Your body’s temperature has risen slightly, precisely at—“

“No, Data,” Geordi interrupted. “I want to know what you’re feeling besides the physical. Are you capable of that with your programming?”

Data was quiet once more and then whispered, “If I feel anything within my circuitry at this moment besides my underlying programming initiating…” He paused and gave Geordi another sensual kiss. “It is that I feel wanted…like I am safe. “ He held the engineer’s face in his broad hands. “Geordi…do you love me?”

Geordi sighed as he smiled at him. “Yes, I do. Very much.” 

Data whispered, “Then, I can conclude that my feelings toward you are wholly reciprocated.”

Geordi then lifted himself onto Data’s hips and straddled him as Data’s hands roamed the length of his thighs and buttocks. Geordi pressed his chest against him and nibbled his neck.

Data’s breathing began to get heavier as he felt Geordi grind against him. Geordi’s fingertips were grazing through his hair and across his occipital-parietal port at the back of his scalp, and the pressure sent signals through Data’s positronic brain, making his golden skin quiver and grow taught with goose bumps.

Geordi’s noticed this sudden change in his texture and lifted his gaze to him. “Data?” he whispered. “Are you shivering?”

“Yes,” he managed to exhale. “It is all right. My subroutines are processing the means by which you are stroking and are—“

Geordi suddenly hopped off of him and quickly walked out of the bedroom. Data was left on the bed, slightly perturbed that he might have ended the session before it even began. He was aware of his ability to not know when to stop talking.

His concern was assuaged, however, when Geordi returned with a bottle of replicated Deltan lubricant, and he took his position back onto Data’s hips as he placed the bottle beside them. “We definitely can’t forget this.”

Data nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to speak, but Geordi handed him his VISOR so he could carefully place it on the bedside table.

Geordi pressed against Data again and a thrilled groan sounded in the android’s throat. He gripped his wide palms around Geordi’s buttocks as he lifted his hips to grind against him.

Geordi whimpered as he felt the tip of the android’s rigid cock brush against him. He grinned as he pulled away and climbed off of him. “I’d say you’re sufficiently turned on,” he quipped. Data tried to emit an amused giggle, but was interrupted when Geordi slowly inserted Data's cock into his mouth.

At the sensation of the warmth that glided over his shaft, a decompiler altered in Data’s neural net as he let out a short cry. Geordi gripped the base of his stiff cock as he sucked hard against the shaft and sporadically flicked his tongue at the very tip, making Data’s hips buck against him.

“Geordi…” Data whispered, shutting his eyes tightly as his pace quickened. “Yes, darling…that is very gratifying…” He felt the vibration of an amused chuckle produce itself from his lover’s lips, and Data unconsciously jerked his hips upwards again. “Oh,” he breathed softly. “Geordi…”

His partner abruptly stopped and lifted himself to straddle him again, this time stroking his chest. “Data?” he asked.

Data managed between rhythmic breaths as he tried to maintain the acceleration of his programming. “Yes?”

“Do you mind getting the, uh—“

“Ah, yes,” Data nodded and reached beside him on mattress for the bottle of lube. “Allow me.”

Geordi raised on his knees a bit so Data could apply a generous amount of lube onto his own erection, and he lightly probed his long, wet middle finger into Geordi’s opening. The engineer sighed heavily as he felt the tingling sensation of the lube set in, and Data set the bottle on the bed.

He helped Geordi slowly guide his hips downward, and they both produced a loud grunt as the android’s rigid cock slid perfectly inside him. Geordi leaned forward, his hands resting on Data’s chest as he began to slowly glide up and down his shaft.

Another decompiler rerouted in Data's brain and the sensations from Geordi’s tension bombarded his temporal portals. It were as if he were contracting the most pleasurable kind of pulsating headache, and he moved his hips in time against Geordi as the engineer rocked up and down.

“Tell me what you feel now, baby,” Geordi whispered.

Data’s heart was pounding so brutally inside of him that his teeth started to clench together, and his temples started to throb. He opened his mouth to speak, but only garbled words sounded.

“What was that?” Geordi asked, confused. “Let me know if I need to stop.”

“Do not stop, Geordi!” Data yelped. “Please…faster…”

“Faster? Data…are you sure? I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Data rested his hands above his head. “Yes, I am sure, my love,” Data whispered. “Faster…”

Geordi reached forward and his hands slid themselves onto Data’s shoulders and let them rest there as he began to bounce on his solid cock at a much faster, steadier rhythm. “Oh, god…Data!” Geordi cried.

“Yes, Geordi!” 

“Good Lord…you’re so big, baby!”

“Is that sufficient?”

“It’s amazing!” Geordi laughed. “Come on, baby…that’s it…keep going!”

“Geordi…this feels…” Data said through gritted teeth. 

“Tell me, baby!” Geordi pleaded, bringing his legs under him and balancing himself on his feet to allow more leverage as he pounded harder against him.

“Ahh!” Data cried out, clutching the bed sheets. “This feels…extraordinary!” 

“Yes, baby!” Geordi smiled with glee. “Absolutely…God, you feel amazing!”

The pulsing in Data’s temples was growing in speed. “Geordi…” he whined. “I believe that…I am…!”

His programming then instructed a sub-processor to discharge a slight measure of static electricity that quickly shot through his brain. 

Data’s breathing suddenly hitched and his golden eyes rolled upward as he gripped the bed sheets tighter, ripping holes in them. A noisy growl came from his throat as he ejaculated, making Geordi quickly stop his movements as an intense burst of hot fluid shot into him.

Geordi slumped forward and gripped Data’s biceps as he whimpered against the android’s chest. He could feel Data’s cock throb inside him and he lightly moaned with every pulse. The thumping soon subsided and Geordi slid himself off of his lover and onto his back.

“God…damn!!” he exclaimed. “Data…you’re fucking amazing!”

No response.

“Data?”

Geordi felt around for the side of the bed until he was able to reach toward his end table where his VISOR sat. He put it on and looked at Data’s still body, his head turned away from him.

Geordi leaped forward and carefully grabbed Data’s chin and rocked his head to see his face, and it was emotionless and wide-eyed. 

“Oh no! No!” Geordi jumped off the bed and and retrieved a metal tool case from his closet. “Hang on, baby! Stay with me.”

He slowly put his hand on Data’s temple to press for the compartment door to open when a sudden strident moan sounded from the android’s lips, causing Geordi to jump in surprise. 

Data rapidly blinked. “Oh! Geordi!” he loudly sighed and then saw his lover's worried expression. “Iz something troubling you, dahling?” he asked, his speech now drawled.

Geordi put a hand over his heart, relieved. “Data,” he chuckled. “I thought…haha! I thought that I broke you!” 

Data lazily giggled with him, but it was short-lived as he lifted himself to rest on his elbows. “I can be eazily repaired, Geordi. You are…the best engineer in the galaxyyy.” He paused and pointed at him. “And quite a handsome one, as well.”

Geordi’s smile grew wider. “Data. You’re doing it again. You sound drunk.” 

Data raised an eyebrow, slyly, and said, “My sexual programming is now slowwwwly deactivating. It appears that my speech and movements are fairly… impeded.”

“So, it wasn’t the polywater infection. It’s how your programming deals with post-coitus! As if it’s giving you a chance to experience that sense of euphoria after sex! Brilliant!”

“Perhaps,” Data agreed.

Geordi raised an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Or maybe Dr. Soong spent too much energy on your sexual programming that he had no more stamina left to perfect how quickly it shuts down?” 

“Perhaps,” Data agreed again, in the same tone as he first answered. He leaned back to rest his head on the pillow and stroked Geordi’s arm. “Are you also experiencing a euphoric state?”

Geordi shook his head. “A little.”

Data lifted his head off the pillow again. “You did not accomplish an orgasm?”

“It’s okay,” he grinned. “Really, it is.”

“No,” Data replied, slowly lifting himself off the bed. “This is not acceptable.”

Before Geordi could protest, Data had already knelt in front of him and slid his warm mouth over Geordi’s still erect cock.

“Oh, Data!” he said as he squirmed on the edge of the bed. “You don’t have to…do this…oh, yes. That feels nice.”

Geordi closed his eyes behind his VISOR as he stroked Data’s scalp but something made him grip a handful of the android’s hair. 

He was feeling something that he could not believe even he were dreaming.

“Honey?” he asked. “Are you…vibrating?”

Data grinned and pressed his tongue flat against the prominent vein that rested at the top of Geordi’s shaft. He steadily increased the speed of the rigorous tremors as Geordi tilted his head back with a guttural moan.

“That’s it, baby,” Geordi sighed. “Keep it going…almost there…oh, Data…oh, oh…Data!” 

He exploded into Data’s mouth and Data softly moaned as his eyes fluttered open and he lovingly squeezed one of Geordi’s thighs.

When Geordi finished, Data rose from his position and languidly made his way to the replicator where he retrieved a glass of ice water. He handed it to Geordi, who was still trying to catch his breath as he lay still on his back.

Geordi sat up and greedily gulped the cool water to quench his dry throat. Data took his place back on the bed and once again rested his head on the pillow.

Geordi beamed as he leaned in and kissed the android’s forehead. “Are you satisfied now that I’m satisfied?” he asked.

Silence. 

“Data?”

He set down the glass of water on his bedside table and saw that Data was breathing normally now, his eyes closed and his face bearing a content expression.

Geordi realized that his sleep program must have set in as soon as the sexual subroutines waned. 

He kissed Data’s cheek and nestled himself under the holey bed sheet, taking his VISOR off once again. 

Geordi smiled as he snuggled against his lover. He rested his arm across Data’s chest and he whispered, “Thank you, Dr. Soong.”


End file.
